


Tua and Wilbert

by Go_kart_Mozart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_kart_Mozart/pseuds/Go_kart_Mozart
Summary: An abandoned Kanto exeggutor in Alola finds a very tall mate and they quickly hit it off.





	Tua and Wilbert

Tua and Wilbert

The air was extra thick and heavy that evening; that was one thing that stuck out in Wilbert’s mind. It was much thicker and more fragrant than the air in Kanto. The atmosphere back home was light and dry, sometimes cool if the winds came off Mt. Silver.   
Somewhere nearby, drums were being played in a feverish rhythm and shadows of the inanimate trees danced in time. It must have been a celebration of some sort…Wilbert’s human had spoken of how fun those parties seemed…how much he wanted to go to one. Maybe he was there with his new, tall exeggutor?  
It didn’t take him long to replace Wilbert once they moved. He was in awe of the lofty Alolan variety…he was even more impressed by their dragon type. Why would he want a psychic type like Wilbert when he had his alakazam?  
Wilbert was released into an unfamiliar island habitat. He wandered around, looking for something that resembled food. None of the berries he recalled grew on the island…and he certainly wasn’t tall enough to get fruit out of the tops of trees. He also felt too ashamed to return to the village and look for help from the humans. He felt like somehow it was his fault that he wasn’t as beautiful as the tall, elegant alolan exeggutors. He looked more like a chubby, three-headed pineapple compared to them…  
Tears streamed from the lonely exeggutor’s eyes as he headed into the dense jungle, away from town.  
The drum beats and excited conversations grew faint, as did the firelight. Soon, the world was illuminated only by the light of a half moon and a faint, dwindling sunset. The only sounds were those made by murkrows and hidden bug pokemon.  
Wilbert pushed a low hanging branch aside, so he could keep walking along the path that had any light at all. It looked like this branch had some fruit on it, could it be edible?  
Wilbert managed to look back at the branch long enough to see its angry eyes glaring at him as it swung toward him with amazing force.  
The “branch” struck Wilbert in the belly, sending him flying back a few feet. The trees around it crashed and bent as a gigantic creature moved.  
When Wilbert was able to shake off the dizziness, he looked up…several stories…to see three more faces looking down at him.  
“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I thought you were a crabrawler at first…”  
“Yes…nng…I…realize I’m a lot smaller than you…” Wilbert grumbled as he stood up again. He shook the dust off his leaves.  
“I’m really sorry…I was dozing off and sometimes, sometimes my tail,” the larger exeggutor went on, “Just…does that.”  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry I startled you,” Wilbert replied.  
He started to make his way up the path again. The alolan exeggutor started to follow him.  
“You’re from the mainland, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, my human brought me here when he got a better job.”  
“Oh you have a human?” the alolan exeggutor asked, “Do you battle?”  
“Not anymore…”  
“You don’t battle anymore?”  
Wilbert’s three faces felt hot with embarrassment.  
“No, I don’t have a human anymore.”  
“Your human died? That’s so sad…”  
Wilbert turned around, first glaring angrily at the alolan’s belly before moving his gaze skyward to look him in the faces.  
“No! He let me go…he wanted one of YOU to fight for him.”  
“Oh…”  
The alolan exeggutor looked very ashamed. He drooped his long neck and let his tail drag.  
“I’m…sorry…”  
Wilbert didn’t answer. He was examining a vine covered tree. The vine itself had grown all over the tree, spreading out in the branches overhead. Various pokemon had eaten the brightly colored beans that grew on the lower portions of the vine, but higher in the branches there were more.  
Wilbert’s eyes glowed and he reached with his telekinesis to try and grab the lowest branch. It was just out of reach, though…all he could managed was to slightly shake the leaves at the end.  
“I can get that!”  
The alolan exeggutor grabbed the branch in his central mouth and shook the branch with much force. Several pokebeans fell to the ground.  
Wilbert picked them up in his telekinesis.  
“So you can move things around with your mind?”  
“Of course I can…”  
“That’s amazing! I can’t do that at all.”  
“Wait…alolan exeggutors can’t use psychic powers?” Wilbert asked, tilting his heads.  
“Some of us can, but not like you can…” the alolan explained looking slightly embarrassed, “I can’t use psychic powers at all.”  
Wilbert couldn’t reply. He was busy devouring a couple of the pokebeans and each of his mouths was full.  
The taller exeggutor was quiet for awhile. He grabbed one pokebean in his tail mouth and reached part of the way up. He dipped his three main heads down to meet halfway.  
“That’s pretty neat that you can do that with your neck.”  
“Oh this?” chuckled the alolan, “It’s not much. What can you do with your telekinesis? I’m sure that’s much neater!”  
Wilbert grinned from each of his three heads. He easily lifted a few pokebeans from the ground and made them spin in circles above his leaves.  
The alolan’s eyes widened with wonder.  
“I could even type on my human’s computer and play his keyboard a little,” Wilbert boasted.  
“I wish I could do that!” the alolan exeggutor replied.  
“I wish I was tall and good looking…” Wilbert grumbled.  
“You think I’m good looking?”  
Wilbert stared up with awkward silence for a moment before stammering a reply.  
“W, w, well…it’s a given…”   
“Hehe, well thank you,” the alolan said, tossing his leaves back like hair, “By the way…what is your name?”  
“I’m Wilbert.”  
“Yep, that’s definitely a mainland name! My name is Tua.”  
“It’s good to meet you, Tua.”  
A flicker of light danced momentarily over the treetops. It was silver in color, not like the honey colored warm light of the fire at the festival. A low rumble followed after a few seconds.  
“A storm is headed this way,” Tua said, craning his neck upward to see better, “You should stay in my nest if you want to stay dry tonight.”  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Wilbert agreed, not wanting to brave a tropical storm all alone.  
The taller exeggutor beckoned with his tail and made his way through the brush, pushing aside flowering shrubs, vines, and large, waxy leaves to make a trail for his small friend. Wilbert followed closely, not wanting to get lost in this new place.  
He began to admire the taller exeggutor’s graceful neck and tail. Admiring the tropical being’s features made him feel warm and relaxed.  
Wilbert noticed the tail-head staring back at him as it waved back and forth, and looked away.  
It wasn’t much of a walk, but Wilbert felt a bit winded since his legs were shorter than Tua’s. They stopped right next to a group of three tall trees covered in flowering vines. Tua had woven the branches of these trees together to form a roof. Underneath the canopy, he had piled grass and leaves to make a large nest.  
“This is my humble home,” Tua said proudly, “I made it myself.”  
“Looks comfy enough.”  
Thunder sounded nearer than before. A humid, cool breeze made the trees rustle.  
“We should get in.”  
Tua ducked and stepped into his nest. Once under the canopy, he laid his giant body down and curled his long neck and tail around himself. There really wasn’t much room left for the smaller exeggutor…  
“Oh, um…right here?”  
Tua moved slightly, making a tiny amount of room right by his belly. Tua carefully climbed in and squeezed his way between Tua and the side of the nest. The head at the end of Tua’s tail was about a foot from Wilbert’s right head. It gazed sleepily at him and sighed before going to sleep.  
Wilbert began to feel drowsy himself.   
“Goodnight,” he mumbled.  
“Mmm…goodnight to you, friend.”  
Wilbert stared at the treetops outside Tua’s nest, watching the flicker of distant lightning until he drifted off to sleep.

The red compound eyes glared angrily at Wilbert like two cursed rubies… Those gossamer wings and too many legs.  
“Master, I can’t fight this thing! Get me out of here!”  
The human only heard cries from his tree-like pokemon.  
“Use psychic!”  
Wilbert’s eyes glowed, but the beedrill was much faster. It came at him with those sharp and poisonous stingers.  
The first one got Wilbert in the leg…the second got him in the side.  
The poor exeggutor began to swell up from the poison.   
“HHnnnnggg…no more…”  
Wilbert tried to move away, but he couldn’t. He could just wriggle from side to side.  
“I’m allergic to beedrills…”  
“You’re allergic to what?”  
A deafening crash echoed through the stadium.

Wilbert woke up with a start.  
He gasped for air and looked at himself for swelling. It took him a moment to recognize the woven branches and leafy nest.   
The tapping of rain was heard on the leaves above. Streams of water ran off petals and leaves, forming pools on the ground outside. Every now and then, a bolt of lightning illuminated the puddles, followed by a crash or crackle of thunder.  
“You were talking in your sleep,” Tua said, “You said your were allergic to something?”  
“Sorry…” Wilbert sighed, “I was dreaming about a bad battle. I was up against a beedrill.”  
“Your human knew that we don’t do well against bugs, right?”  
“Yeah…he didn’t care…” Wilbert went on, “He just wanted to look good. That’s why he went with a better looking, dragon type…”  
Tua shook his leaves and let out an annoyed sounding grumble.  
“Humans are so weird…” he huffed, “It’s the opposite if you ask us.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Us alolan exeggutors think small mainland exeggutors are the good looking ones,” Tua explained, “I mean…I do, at least…a lot of us do.”  
“But why?”  
“You’re just so much more…evolved. You aren’t too big to fit in places, no big neck to be caught or broken by some bewear…you can move things with your mind, for Arceus’ sake!”  
“I…never thought about it like that…”  
“Yes! I’m sure I find you quite attractive!” Tua assured.  
“You do?”  
Tua was quiet for a moment, before his faces all bore different looks of shock and embarrassment.   
“I mean!!” he tried, lashing his tail nervously, “I’m sure females find you quite attractive!”  
Wilbert sighed.  
“I’ve never actually been interested in females…” he admitted, “I couldn’t really tell my human…he couldn’t understand.”  
“It’s okay!” Tua added, “You can be yourself now. It’s not something we chose… I…always found myself attracted to males…I just never, um…found a male who was also interested.”  
Tua’s faces were all blushing.  
“I can go sleep in the rain if you want…” Tua sighed, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”  
Wilbert shook his heads.  
“No, don’t go out in the rain…this is your nest, isn’t it?”  
Tua relaxed a bit and sat back down in his nest. His tail curled around his body and closed its eyes.  
Wilbert let himself look at his tall friend’s tail and legs.  
He climbed back into the nest and snuggled closer to Tua. He allowed his right head to nuzzle the alolan exeggutor’s belly before relaxing.  
The two palm tree-like beings rested quietly for several minutes, with only the rain and fading thunder audible. Tua began to fidget and he spoke up.  
“W, Wilbert…” he began, “Feel free to say no, but…m, m, may I groom you?”  
Wilbert’s heart fluttered and without hesitation, he replied.  
“Please do!”  
Tua lifted his main heads and used his middle mouth and gently smoothen and untangle Wilbert’s leaves. It made the tops of Wilbert’s heads tingle at first, but he quickly got used to it and relaxed. The soft pull on his leaves made him feel calm inside. Coupled with the sound of rain on the canopy above, it made every terrible thing seem far away.  
Wilbert closed his eyes and enjoyed his friend’s grooming.  
It wasn’t until he moved his leg to become more comfortable that he realized exactly how relaxed he had become…  
The smaller exeggutor fidgeted a bit and made a stifled squeak when he noticed he had an erection. He hadn’t been this stiff in a very long time! Why did it have to happen now? Right in front of the exeggutor he wanted to impress?!  
Wilbert tried to hide his stiff branch from Tua…but Tua was onto him.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked.  
“Um! N,n, no!” Wilbert stammered, “Everything is f, fine!”  
Tua craned his long neck around to look Wilbert in the face.  
Wilbert yelped and tried to hide his shame.  
“Is that your…?”  
Wilbert sighed.  
“Yes…”  
Tua blushed on all his faces.  
“You’re just very relaxed, it’s okay.”  
“No…I should be able to control myself better… I was enjoying y…”  
“Do you want to take care of it?? I could take care of it for you!” Tua interrupted, “I mean…if you want.”  
Tua’s look of excitement went quickly to shock, possibly at what he blurted out, and then to shame.  
Instead of being turned off by the alolan’s forward attitude, Wilbert was now harder than ever at the thought of messing around with Tua.  
“I…would like to try that…” he said.  
Tua shifted in the nest, moving his tail closer to Wilbert. A mischievous look spread across his three main faces.  
“Are you familiar with tropical head?” Tua asked.  
“I don’t believe so…” Wilbert replied, trying to keep his psychic energy off his throbbing member.  
Tua reached his neck around, so his main heads were right behind Wilbert while his tail head was in front of him.  
“It’s one way we can use our tails…” Tua said softly, before he went back to grooming Wilbert.  
“Your tail…? What do you OH!!”  
Wilbert was caught midsentence. Tua’s tail head took his dick into its mouth.  
The shorter exeggutor could only make soft moaning noises as the tail-head licked and sucked away. With no sharp teeth, it was quite comfortable. Tua continued to nibble and preen Wilbert’s leaves, sending shivers down his trunk-like body. His privates tingled with every lick, but he resisted…wanting the sensation to go on for as long as possible.  
Each draw on his member reminded Wilbert of a small wave lapping the shore; the tail head pushed his stiff branch into its nearly toothless mouth, slowly pulling out, then starting over.  
Tua moved his main heads and nuzzled Wilbert on his main left cheek. Wilbert responded by reaching out with his telekinesis and preening Tua’s leaves.  
“Your telekinesis…I like how it feels…” Tua cooed.  
The alolan used his leaves to tickle Wilbert on his belly and sides. The light caress made Wilbert arch his body with pleasure. He let out a trembling moan and came very close to coming.  
Tua saw how his touch was affecting his lover and grinned on all his faces. He moved his leaves down Wilbert’s sides, craning his neck around so they tickled his thighs just right.  
“I…I’m not going to be…”  
“You don’t need to hold back,” Tua whispered through one of his main heads.  
There was no way the smaller exeggutor could hold back anymore. He shot a thick stream of his own personal coconut oil into Tua’s tail-mouth.  
Wilbert made a drawn out cry as he came, gripping the tail head in his telekinesis and pushing himself deep into its throat as he did so. When he finally finished, he flopped over backward into the nest, gasping for air with all three heads.  
Tua withdrew his tail and turned to face Wilbert.  
The short exeggutor lazily opened his six eyes and was met with quite a sight. His alolan friend had been turned on by their actions and his own member was now hard…all three feet of it! It was a massive branch, at least seven inches in diameter, accompanied by two life size coconuts. Wilbert’s bottom hurt just looking at it.  
“Yes…it’s…” Tua began, “A little much to take in, I know.”  
Wilbert had an idea. He narrowed his eyes and grinned mischievously.   
“Why don’t you lay on your back, Tua?”  
The alolan exeggutor obeyed his smaller friend and rolled in his nest until he was belly up. The recently fed tail looked up at Wilbert with curiosity.  
Wilbert’s eyes glowed a bit with the massive amount of energy he was summoning from within. He climbed onto Tua’s belly and scooted down until the gigantic alolan cock was between his legs.   
“Now, I know it’s pretty big…b, but it is also pretty sensitive…” Tua stammered, worried that this smaller psychic exeggutor was about to use psychic on his genitals.  
Wilbert wasn’t worried. He could control his psychic energy very well.  
He gently wrapped the energy around his friend’s three foot dick and slowly massaged up and down.  
Tua let out a cry and writhed in his nest.  
“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Wilbert asked, letting up a little.  
“N, n, no! I just never felt…” Tua uttered in a strained voice, “Please keep going!”  
Wilbert focused his energy again, tightening his grip slightly. In addition to using his psychic energy, Wilbert leaned forward and licked Tua on the very tip of his dick.  
The alolan exeggutor trembled all over.  
Wilbert continued pleasuring Tua with his telekinesis, periodically reaching to stroke him on the coconuts as well.   
The tall exeggutor’s breathing was getting more rapid. He arched himself and began to thump his tail head on the floor of his nest. Wilbert understood he was close. He wrapped his legs around the base of Tua’s dick and intensified his psychic energy. Wilbert sent the tiniest thread of energy into Tua’s urethra.  
All eight of the alolan’s eyes went wide and he cried out. He released a couple quarts worth of seed, launching it into the air. It landed on the floor of the nest, the ceiling of the nest, and even Wilbert’s leaves.  
Wilbert vigorously pleasured Tua, until it stopped raining cum. Once his large friend was spent, he slid off his belly and began to try and wring a little of the seed from his leaves.  
“Oh…my…wh, where did you…learn that?”  
Wilbert grinned.  
He didn’t explain the videos his human would watch when he thought Wilbert didn’t understand what was going on…he also had no idea Wilbert could mimic the humans’ hand motions with his telekinesis.  
Tua rolled back and forth slightly, moaning as the intense waves of pleasure slowly waned and melted into soft contentment. The larger exeggutor caught his breath and craned his neck upright to look at Wilbert.  
“Oh…I, uh…got a lot of myself on your leaves, huh?”  
Tua blushed on all his faces. He looked up to the ceiling and down at the bedding of his nest, appearing shocked.  
“It has been a long time…”  
Wilbert chuckled.  
“I can take care of this,” he said, looking at his soiled leaves.  
The thunderstorm outside was starting to die down. The thunder was only an occasional faint rumble and the pouring rain had settled to a steady shower.  
Wilbert went outside and washed his leaves in the rainwater. The cool precipitation was actually quite nice after such a hot lovemaking session. He shook off and headed back into Tua’s nest.   
The alolan had taken the time to throw as much of the soiled leaves and grass bedding out, revealing drier, but clean bedding underneath. The ceiling? Well…that would probably remain as a reminder of what the two exeggutors had done.  
Wilbert settled back on the dry grass of Tua’s nest, with the big alolan curled slightly around him. They both yawned at nearly the same time, tired out.  
“Here…let me help…” Tua mumbled, “I can…dry you a bit…”  
Tua preened Wilbert’s leaves again.  
The head on the end of his tail swung by to observe the smaller exeggutor, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Wilbert pulled it close, nuzzling it. He found it somewhat amusing that the same head had only hours before attacked him.  
Wilbert drifted off to Tua grooming him. Not long after, the alolan exeggutor also fell asleep, coiled tightly around his lover. They slept peacefully through the rest of the storm, free from nightmares.

The End


End file.
